MARCHen Month New Age Chapter 2: Battle for a New Dawn
The second official event, Chapter 2, starts here. The second chapter is divided into three battlefields. Factions with most contributions will emerge victorious, to move ahead in the subsequent chapter. If you are unsure of how to go about creating pages and submitting, please refer here for instructions, and to this step-by-step guide. ※ '''Important: From the second chapter onwards, you will lose NPCs. Losing in an Area will lead to the incapacitation of faction NPCs and they will withdraw from battle, so plan your strategy carefully! In one chapter, only one withdrawn NPC per faction maximum will occur. If a faction loses in more than one area, the NPC of the area which had'' a bigger disadvantage will withdraw. Participation Pages Please refer to the list of participation pages below for the links to the areas your faction is participating in. You will not be able to make changes to your faction's participation page past the date of 11th March to ensure fair calculation of results. ''■ '''Area 1: Illusions in the Endless Night Mundus Oculus tag: Illusions in the Endless Night【MO】 Valeria tag: Illusions in the Endless Night【VL】 ■' Area 2: Ambush on the Burning Sands'' Luxidi tag: Ambush on the Burning Sands【LX】 Mundus Oculus tag: Ambush on the Burning Sands【MO】 ''■ Area 3: In the Alley of Storms'' Valeria tag: In the Alley of Storms【VL】 Luxidi tag: In the Alley of Storms【LX】 Chapt 2: Battle for a New Dawn Even as the factions put the horrors of the Last Great War behind them, the New Age they seek is shadowed by ghosts of the past. The sun rises over Alcestia in a bloody dawn. Illusions in the Endless Night '''Area 1: ''Mundus Oculus Sect VS ''Valerian Royal Vanguard Participating NPCs: * Mundus Oculus - Belial, Fenrow * Valeria - Queen Lirael, Sir Edmund With the onset of Valerian forces in the Last Great War, Frundus Tower was the first to crumble under its fires. Once the old capital for the Mundus Oculus Sect, it now stands as part of the Ruins. Amidst the rubble of past glory, two bitter enemies meet again on the battlefield of memory. Ambush on the Burning Sands Area 2: ''Luxidi Exploration ExpeditionVS ''Mundus Oculus Sect Participating NPCs: * Luxidi - Vinctus, Frederick * Mundus Oculus - Margritte, Djali The magic faction who advanced and the Rationalists who withdrew come to a face-off at the Fire Dunes of the Miral Desert. Impossible to cross by foot of transport, the heat of the Dunes is enough to set anything in the vicinity on fire. The black volcanic sands can only be crossed by night. Under the full moon, the Rationalists plan an ambush. Only the victors have the right to decide what is advancement. ''' In the Alley of Storms '''Area 3:Valerian Royal Vanguard ''VS ''Luxidi Exploration Expedition Participating NPCs: * Valeria - Lady Blue, Lord Zoah * Luxidi - Rochefort, Taffeta The Valerian Vanguard emerges from the end of the passageway to find one last hurdle to pass - the Devil's Alley. A tale goes that an ancient god, displeased with two warring tribes, separated the land between them with the canyon in order to end their conflict. A remnant of the deity's anger is said to manifest itself in the unpredictable sandstorms that sweep the canyon randomly. The Luxidi exploration team also finds themselves without any other paths to take. Things get stormier as the groups in conflict head out to reach their common destination. Chapter 2 Results Chapter 2 results are out! The Final Chapter will begin on 12 March, 00.00pm. In the meantime, do take a look at what players have written for Chapt 2: Battle for a New Dawn. Until we meet again.